


Crystals in the Skin

by Scattered_Irises



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Astralians not Australians, Gen, Post-Canon, Science Fiction, astral world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scattered_Irises/pseuds/Scattered_Irises
Summary: After the threats in Astral World have been nullified, Christopher and his father decide to remain in Astral World in an attempt to return Tron back to his original form. As Christopher becomes closer to the Astralian scientists, he begins to realize that his father isn't the only one whose body is changing.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Crystals in the Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Another work pulled from my vault. This one was a story swap for my friend trickbuster. The prompt was "Chris researching a way to get his father back to his original state on Astral World."
> 
> Note on the word Astralian: Sure, some may call them Astral beings but I personally use Astralians. It started as a joke, like many of my things, but I've decided I like the sound of it. It's wild out back.

He’s absolutely fascinated by the world of the Astral beings. Everything is in order, ruled by a world of logic, devoid of chaos. Beings of absolute perfection. Surrounded by the blue, bejeweled beings in their lab, Christopher feels out of place. With his silvery hair, lanky build and long, blue robes, he seems like a ghost, wafting amongst their calculations. Their knowledge of the sciences are extremely advanced, some of their fields the human world have yet to discover. Much to his chagrin, his knowledge was most likely inferior to most of the scientists here. 

“Reversing the damages of Barian world won’t be easy,” warns the senior scientist, Aristo. 

It takes all of Christopher’s self control to not jump as the scientist speaks to him. 

“Barian World is infused with chaos, making the reversal process in Astral World extremely difficult, since it is a place lacking in this aspect,” explains Aristo. 

“I...understand,” says Christopher. “But isn’t it worth a try?”

Aristo nods slowly, his hand on his chin. Christopher begins to feel unwanted stares from the Astral scientists. He feels vulnerable, a lone explorer in an unfamiliar world.

“It’s true you played a vital part with battling the threat and restoring our balance..,” muses Aristo. “And it’s only fair that we return the favor...or else the balance of favors becomes...uneven.”

Aristo shivers at that word. There was just something about words like “uneven,” “disorganized,” “crooked” and “tilted” that seemed to rub Astralians the wrong way. An uncomfortable silence fills the lab. Christopher tries to read the Astral being’s emotions, but it’s almost impossible to read, since his eyes, like all other Astral beings’ were devoid of pupils. Just pure, radiant circles of light. 

Unexpectedly, Aristo takes Christopher’s hand. A collection of gasps fill the lab. Christopher can’t help but take in a sharp breath as he feel Aristo’s hand. It feels too clean, too pure for him to touch. The very feel of the alien scientist’s hand burns his skin. 

“We shall see what we can do. Bring your father in tomorrow.”

Christopher feels a sigh of relief exiting his body. _We._

* * *

Three months have passed since that day. Yuma and his friends have returned home, leaving him and Tron in the Astral world to do research. Never before had he learned so much. Unlike what he had initially thought, he was not inferior to the scientists. Instead, he was soon accepted as their equal. The beings admired his tenacity, how he was often the last person to leave the lab and how sometimes he would never leave at all. More than once had he been discovered asleep in the lab, surrounded by books and failed experiments.

As the Astral beings taught Christopher, Christopher taught them too. With his stories of the human world, young scientists were always asking Christopher for a short tale. When it was time for a break, he would often be found surrounded by fellow scientists, regaling them with his stories. Meanwhile, the research into reversing the ravages of the Barian world were progressing surely, but slowly. 

“Science wasn’t created in just a day,” reassures Aristo after another failed attempt at trying to restore Tron to his original form.

Christopher lets out a long sigh. He brushes back his hair, the silvery strands catching the light. Today, his skin seems paler than usual. 

“I understand that...but...it _is_ becoming quite discouraging,” murmurs Christopher. 

“Perhaps you have been unable to notice, but I believe your father’s face is slowly healing,” notes Aristo calmly. 

The scientist’s observation brings light into Christopher’s eyes. A rare smile fills his face. 

“Could our last experiment have gotten us closer, then?” he asks excitedly. 

Aristo slowly nods, his customary habit while he was thinking. 

“Possibly. But may I propose a theory?”

Christopher perks up even more. There was just something about Aristo’s theories that he liked hearing about. Often, he and Aristo would have conversations that lasted for hours, the tolling of the heavy Astralite bells their only reminder of the passage of time.

“It may not be the experiments themselves…”

The young man’s expression falters a bit. 

“But the influence of Astral world itself that is contributing to the healing. Think of Astral world as a...a dry sponge. A dry sponge that is starving for chaos. Slowly, but surely, it is sucking the chaos out of your father...and yourself,” concludes Aristo. 

“What do you mean about me?” asks Christopher in confusion. 

Aristo points to Christopher’s hair and skin. 

“Have you noticed that your skin is more...reflective as of late?”

Slowly, Christopher angles his thin hand towards the light. Sure enough, he can see what appears to be glitter on his skin. He feels a lump forming in his throat and he tries to swallow it. 

“Are you implying that if I stay here long enough...I’ll become an Astral being?” he asks in disbelief. 

“Just a theory. But by nature, humans are very chaotic creatures. I would not be surprised that the Astral world would also attempt to feed off your chaos.”

It’s an interesting theory. But there isn’t enough evidence to prove it. Or so he hopes.

* * *

Six months have passed. This morning, Christopher wakes up to an interesting sight in the mirror. His hands are entirely alabaster pale and reflective. When he tries to touch his hand mirror he brought from home, it cracks into hundreds of pieces. It’s becoming more and more of an occurrence, his breaking of things brought from the human world. Perhaps Aristo was right. Perhaps he was becoming too... _pure_ for human objects anymore. 

Going downstairs, he notices that his father is no longer wearing his mask. When his father turns to face him and smiles, Christopher can’t help but let out a gasp. Two aureolin eyes are gazing at him, the void now reduced to only a small spot on his father’s forehead. 

“I decided that the mask was no longer necessary,” laughs his father, his voice slowly beginning to deepen.

A smile fills Christopher’s face. No matter what happens to him, as long as he could restore his father to his original form, he would be fine. 


End file.
